


¿Olvidado?

by TheHopefulBoy



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gay, Humor, M/M, Malec, Romance, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHopefulBoy/pseuds/TheHopefulBoy
Summary: A los cazadores de sombras se les asigna una misión, luego de enfrentar a un demonio Alec ya no es el mismo. ¿Por que no recuerda a Clary? Más importante ¿Por que no recuerda a Magnus? MALEC





	1. Capitulo 1

Hola, aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, espero y les guste.  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de la talentosa Cassandra Clare.  
.  
.  
.  
¿Olvidado?  
.  
.  
.  
Había llegado una alerta al instituto sobre un demonio suelto en los alrededores de Queens, por lo que Isabelle, Clary, Jace y Alec salieron de inmediato a la misión. Llegaron a una escuela secundaria donde encontrarían al demonio, entraron al recinto escolar en busca de la criatura por suerte era sábado y no se generaría un pánico, decidieron dividirse para registrar el lugar. Alec se encontraba alerta revisando la segunda planta del edificio cuando el demonio se presentó frente a él, parecía un enorme enjambre de abejas pero inmediatamente tomo una formas más humanoide para enfrentarse al cazador, este se dispuso a atacarle cuando uno de los brazos del demonio volvió a transformase en abejas y lo golpeó lanzándolo contra una de las paredes del lugar.  
\- Ugh- se quejó de dolor el ojiazul, levantó la mirado y se dio cuenta que había sido separado de su arco y flechas.  
\- ¡Alec!- exclamó Izzy al ver a su hermano en el suelo.  
La pelinegra se aproximó al demonio para enfrentarlo, si estaba en lo cierto el punto débil de esa clase de demonios era el ojo izquierdo por lo que debía alcanzarlo con algo fino ¿pero qué?... ¡Las flechas de Alec! Corrió para tomar el arma de su hermano las cuales estaban al contrario de este, una vez las tuvo en sus manos apunto con decisión hacía el demonio, que se encontraba lanzando una especie de humo hacia el pelinegro, quizá no era tan buena con el arco y flecha como el mayor pero aun así lanzo, dándole un certero golpee al demonio que se desintegro en una gran nube de humo que si bien no la alcanzo si lo con respecto a su hermano mayor.  
\- ¡Izzy, Alec!- grito Jace en cuanto llego con Clary.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien, Isabelle?  
\- Destruí al demonio y sí, estoy bien- respondió antes de toser debido a que el humo se estaba dispersando.- pero Alec…-dijo volteando a buscar a su hermano.  
De entre el humo salió una figura.  
\- ¿Jace? ¿Izzy?- se escuchó una voz bastante aguda.  
\- ¿Alec…. Eres tú?- pregunto Jace viendo al chico frente a él.  
\- Por supuesto que soy yo.- respondió- ¿Aunque porque luces tan grande? ¿Qué está pasando?  
\- Hermano…   
\- Izzy, tú también te ves distinta  
\- No somos nosotros quienes se ven distintos o mayores, más bien tú te ves joven quizá demasiado joven ¿Cuántos años tienes Alec?- pregunto Isabelle.  
\- Quince… ¿Me pueden decir que está pasando aquí?- respondió con el ceño fruncido.  
\- ¿Sabes quién es ella?- preguntó Jace poniendo a Clary frente al ojiazul.  
\- Mmmm. No.  
\- Tenemos que irnos- dijo la pelinegra.  
\- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el, ahora, más joven cazador.  
\- Te llevaremos con Magnus- respondió  
\- Está bien… ¿Quién es Magnus?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
\- ¡Magnus! ¡Abre la puerta!- gritó Isabelle golpeando la puerta del gran brujo de Brooklyn.  
La puerta del loft se abrió dejando ver al subterráneo vestido con una llamativa camisa azul eléctrico, unos boxers plateados y mucho glitter, además sostenía a presidente miau en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.  
\- Isabelle Lightwood, mi querida cuñada ¿A que debo el placer?- saludo cordial y relajado.  
\- Tenemos un problema, es sobre Alec.  
\- ¿Qué sucede con Alexander? ¿Está todo en orden?- pregunto tenso y claramente preocupado.  
\- Esta bien no te preocupes, pero…- lo tranquilizó la morena.- Alec ¿Puedes venir?  
Un adolescente de 1.68 aproximadamente se asomó a la puerta donde se encontraban su hermana y Magnus.  
\- … ¿Alexander? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto el asiático confundido.  
\- Si, ¿Tú eres Magnus Bane?- respondió tímidamente.  
\- Si… pasen, creo que será mejor hablar dentro.- Magnus estaba sorprendido, su novio no solo se veía cinco años más joven sino que al parecer no lo reconocía.  
Entraron al loft situándose en la sala del brujo, una vez instalados Isabelle le explicó a Magnus la situación.  
\- Es como si realmente tuviera la edad que representa, por lo que no ha vivido nada de los últimos cinco años no conoce a Clary y no te conoce a ti.- finalizo la morena.  
\- Así que no sabes quién soy ¿Verdad Alexander?  
\- No. Lo siento.- dijo bajando su cabeza avergonzado, aquel hombre lo ponía realmente nervioso y no entendía porque.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
\- Acabas de hacerla – respondió divertido el mayor viendo como el ojiazul se removía incomodo en el sillón.- Adelante.  
\- ¿De qué nos conocemos? Apenas vi a Isabelle y a Jace, dijeron que debíamos venir contigo.  
\- Bueno, ya que no me conoces me presentaré. Mi nombre es Magnus Bane, como bien sabes, soy el gran brujo de Brooklyn, tengo 800 años y soy tu novio, guapo.  
El pequeño Alec se sonrojo profundamente ante lo dicho por el, claramente, mayor. Entendía que algo había sucedido con él, por algo Izzy y Jace estaban tan grandes, pero aquello que el brujo le decía era demasiado.  
\- ¿Disculpa? Creo que escuche mal ¿No… Novios dices?- pregunto una vez salido de su trance.  
\- Escuchaste bien cariño somos novios, N-O-V-I-O-S.- deletreó divertido el brujo.  
\- Izzy ¿Es verdad eso?- el pelinegro estaba algo alterado, a la edad de quince solo su hermana sabía que era gay y ahora tenía un… novio…?  
\- Gatito lastimas mis sentimientos.- sollozo dramáticamente tirándose en el sofá.- ¿No confías en mí? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¡Oh! Isabelle tu hermano es tan cruel- fingió romper en llanto.  
\- Lo… lo lamento.- dijo Alec acercándose al mayor para tranquilizarlo.  
\- No te preocupes Alec el solo está siendo dramático.-   
\- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Isabelle Lightwood eres una traidora! ¿Yo? ¿Dramático? Alexander ahora tu hermana está molestándome.- se quejó mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al adolescente, el cual se tornó de color rojo.  
Isabelle fingió una tos- Magnus vinimos aquí por ayuda, no para que violes a mi hermanito.- rodo los ojos viendo como el color en la cara del ojiazul aumentaba.  
\- Está bien, creo que debo tener algún libro para esta clase de situaciones.- respondió aun abrazado a la cintura de su pequeño novio.  
\- Ok, Alec y yo debemos volver al instituto a ayudar a Jace y Clary con el reporte de la misión.- dijo Izzy poniéndose de pie.- volveremos mañana por la mañana.  
\- Aquí los esperaré.- imitando a la morena se levantó y soltó al ojiazul.- los acompaño a la puerta.- les abrió la puerta sus invitados.- bueno, nos vemos Isabelle, adiós cariño- dijo besando la mejilla de Alec el cual luego de haber vuelto a su color natural se puso como un tomate de nuevo.  
\- A… a… adiós Magnus.- se despidió bajito, Isabelle solo le hizo una seña con la mano.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Una vez llegaron al instituto fueron interceptados por Jace y Clary que venían de dar el informe de la misión.  
\- ¿Qué tal fue todo con Magnus?- pregunto la pelirroja.  
\- Bien dijo que investigaría, nos reuniremos mañana. Y aquí entre nos creo que Alec se enamoró de nuevo de él.- dijo como si estuviera diciendo un secreto.  
\- ¿Enserio Alec? ¿Hasta de adolescente te hubiera gustado brillitos?- pregunto Jace divertido.  
\- ¡Jace!- se quejó el pelinegro. Esperen ¿Jace sabía que era gay?- Claro que no me gusta.- miro hacia abajo con la cara colorada.  
\- Por el ángel, ¿vamos a tener que pasar por la negación de nuevo?- lloriqueó Isabelle.  
\- Lo niego porque es verdad, Magnus no me gusta ni siquiera lo conozco…- El discurso poco creíble de Alexander se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, reviso sus bolsillos y con encontró el aparato, el cual tenía una llamada entrante de «Magss ♥» contacto que además tenía una foto de su supuesto novio sin camiseta. Nervioso y sonrojado contesto la llamada.- ¿Si?  
\- Cariño, que bueno contestas.- la voz al otro lado de la line sonaba bastante alegre.- Encontré información que nos será útil con respecto a tu situación.  
\- Gra…gracias. No tenías que molestarte en llamar de inmediato.   
\- No fue ningún problema, además así tenía una excusa para oír tu dulce voz de nuevo. Bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que decir. Nos vemos mañana- se despidió con tono cantarín antes de colgar la llamada.  
\- A…a…aaaaadios.- respondió aun cuando el otro ya no escuchaba.  
\- “Cliri qui ni mi guisti” – se burló su hermana.  
\- Cállate Izzy.- dijo desviando la mirada.- Yo no hablo así.- dijo para luego irse a su habitación enojado, mientras sus hermanos y Clary soltaban unas risitas.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Bueno eso es por el capítulo de hoy, no estoy muy seguro de cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia creo que alrededor de 3 o más.   
Por cada comentario que dejas Magnus le da hogar a otro gato, así que no olvides hacerlo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Aclaraciones:  
-Diálogos-  
-“Pensamientos”-  
.  
.  
.  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de la talentosa Cassandra Clare.  
.  
.  
.  
¿Olvidado?  
.  
.  
.

A la mañana siguiente, alrededor del mediodía, Alec e Izzy partieron hacia el loft del brujo. Una vez allí, al igual que el día anterior, la morena llamó a la puerta la cual fue abierta sin pregunta alguna.  
\- Buenos días, Isabelle.- la chica como saludo en respuesta asintió la cabeza.- Garbancito~ - saludó con un guiño, su pequeño novio solo atinó a ruborizarse.- Pasen, pasen.- invitó adentrándose en su apartamento.  
Una vez dentro se ubicaron en la sala donde el brujo tenía múltiples libros regados por el piso.  
\- Por lo que pueden ver estuve haciendo mi tarea.- dijo tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.- por favor tomen asiento.- señaló el sofá delante de él.- El estado actual de Alex se debe a un mecanismo de defensa del demonio que enfrentaron, emplea esta clase de maldición cuando se ve debilitado o a punto de ser destruido.  
\- Y bien ¿Cómo lo revertimos?- cuestionó la morena con una ceja alzada.  
\- ¡Oh! Eso es muy simple, al igual que en los cuentos la maldición se romperá con un beso de amor verdadero.- el de ojos azules lo miro confundido.- así que tú y yo deberemos de besarnos, cariño.- al comprender la situación el pelinegro se puso tan colorado que casi se podía ver el humo escapar de sus orejas. El brujo solo pudo reír histéricamente.  
\- Magnus, detente y dinos que hacer. Esto es serio.- lo regaño Izzy.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Era una broma?- preguntó Alexander todavía avergonzado.  
\- Debiste ver tu cara.- dijo el brujo todavía riendo.- la maldición puede durar cinco días a una semana. Pero no te preocupes garbancito, igual podemos besarnos.  
\- “¿Be…besarnos? ¿Será otra broma?”- pensó el pelinegro- “besar a Magnus… eso sería… lindo…”- imaginó escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.  
\- ¿Una semana?¿Estás seguro?- pregunto la chica.- ¿No hay nada que puedas ha…- Isabelle fue interrumpida por su teléfono.- Un segundo.- dijo para luego contestar.- ¿Aló? ¡Ah! Hola Jace… Si aquí estamos… No, hay que esperar alrededor de una semana… ¿Qué? ¿Otro demonio? Voy para allá ¿Quieres que lo lleve?... Ok, yo le digo. Nos vemos.  
\- ¿Qué sucede Izzy?- preguntó al tiempo que su hermana colgaba el teléfono.  
\- Apareció otro demonio en el sector de Queens, seguramente hay una apertura que debemos cerrar.   
\- ¿¡Entonces que estamos esperando!? ¡Vamos!  
\- Lo siento, Alec. No podemos llevarte.  
\- ¿Por qué? Llevo haciendo misiones desde los 12 ¿Por qué ahora no puedo ir?  
\- Alec, aún no sabemos cómo afectara la maldición a tu cuerpo además es un demonio mayor, de la clase que no se le asigna a un niño.- explicó la joven.  
\- Eso es injusto, puedo perfectamente enfrentarme a un demonio mayor, tengo 15 ¡No soy un niño! - dijo Alexander haciendo, contradictoriamente, un infantil puchero.  
\- Lo lamento hermano, pero Jace dijo que no. Así que te quedaras aquí con Magnus. – el pelinegro se puso alerta al oír eso.  
\- ¿Q… Que? ¿Cómo dices? ¿Aquí?- cuestionó nervioso mirando como su hermana abría la puerta.  
\- No te preocupes, Magnus cuidara bien de ti. Adiós.- se despidió cerrando la puerta tras de ella.  
El pelinegro soltó un suspiro cuando su hermana se fue. Definitivamente no podía quedarse allí, el mayor lo ponía nervioso de una manera que aun lograba comprender.  
\- Entonces… ¿Vamos al cine?- preguntó el brujo, Alexander solo pudo mirarlo confundido.- “Oh claro, su primera vez en el cine fue conmigo. Por lo que no lo recuerda”.- pensó algo melancólico.- Vamos ¡te va a encantar!- dijo sin desmotivarse al tiempo que tomaba la mano del menor.  
\- Es… Espera Magnus.- se quejó el ojiazul mientras era arrastrado por el mayor.  
\- ¿Qué sucede Alexander?  
\- No… Nosotros estamos saliendo ¿cierto?- Magnus asintió.- Es… ¿Esto es una cita?- pregunto desviando la mirada.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que lo sea?- cuestionó alzando la cejas de forma sugerente.  
\- Bu… bueno no lo sé, pero voy a pasar estos días contigo y… sería bueno conocerte. Además se supone que estamos saliendo por lo que debe haber algo que me guste de ti, no es que este diciendo que no me gustas tampoco es que me gustas ósea te conocí ayer pero creo que eres realmente agradable y guapo. Y… y…  
\- Alexander.- el chico se vio interrumpido por el mayor.- tranquilo, esto puede ser lo que tú quieras que sea. Solo respira.  
\- Qui… quiero salir contigo…- dijo en un susurro.  
El brujo sonrió, su novio siempre había sido tan honesto.  
\- Entonces ¿Nos vamos?- sugirió, volviendo a tomar la mano del pelinegro. Él asintió mirando el suelo.  
Ambos hombres, más bien el hombre y el adolescente, salieron del loft y fueron caminando al cine más cercano a Greenpoint*. Luego de la película, con la cual Alec quedó fascinado, Magnus se dio cuenta que era hora de comer pero el menor se veía algo incómodo estando rodeado de mundanos por lo que se encaminaron de vuelta a la casa del brujo.  
Una vez allí se sentaron en el comedor y el mayor hizo aparecer grandes porciones de comida china.  
\- ¿Es… Robado? – preguntó Alec.  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal fue tu primera, más bien segunda, experiencia con el cine?- cuestionó, ignorando aquella pregunta que curiosamente el mismo Alec le había hecho años atrás.  
\- Fue impresionante.- respondió con los ojos brillantes.- no sabía que los mundanos pudieran hacer cosas así.- el moreno dejo escapar una pequeña risita.- ¿Qué es tan divertido? ¿Te estas riendo de mí?- preguntó Alec con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Nada de eso.- respondió sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.- lo que sucede es que la primera vez que te pregunté eso respondiste lo mismo.  
Luego de aquella pequeña conversación se sumieron en un silencio durante toda la comida, cuando finalizaron esta se sentaron en la sala del brujo.  
\- Magnus.- llamó el menor rompiendo el silencio.  
\- ¿Si? Garbancito.  
\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
\- Ya lo estás haciendo.- liberó una carcajada cuando el otro lo miró mal.- Adelante.  
\- ¿Cómo fue que comenzamos a salir?  
\- Bueno veras; nos conocimos en una fiesta que di, me pareciste lindo y coquetee contigo.- al igual que la primera vez que se vieron Alec se sonrojó y apretó la tela del sillón.- luego te ataco un demonio y yo te cure, cuando sanaste viniste a mi departamento y me agradeciste, me invitaste a salir, además dijiste que nunca habías besado a alguien así que te besé.- terminó su historia encogiéndose de hombros.  
El adolescente se hundió en su sonrojo ¿Él había lo invitado a salir? ¿A ese guapo hombre que estaba a su lado? No se lo creía.  
\- ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, ese día antes de irte…- hizo una pausa dramática, mientras se acercaba más a Alec.- Tú me besaste.- susurró en su oído.  
\- ¿Q…Que? ¿Yo hice eso?  
\- Fuiste tan apasionado que creí que se me saldría el corazón.- dijo en un suspiro.  
\- Lo… Lo lamento, seguramente te pareció desagradable.- se disculpó con la mirada baja.  
\- No tienes por qué disculparte, en aquella época no teníamos una relación tan cerca como ahora, pero sin duda eso me resultó adorable.  
\- En… ¿En serio?- levantó la mirada.  
\- Absolutamente.- respondió acercándose a los labios del menor.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
